inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Minna no Tame ni
'Minna no Tame ni '(みんなのために, lit. For Everyone's sake, lit. Vì mọi người') là bài hát nhân vật của Sorano Aoi. Bài hát này được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của cô, Kitahara Sayaka. Lời nhạc |-|Tiếng Nhật= スコアブック 胸に抱え ボールと夢の行方 見守っている ケガをしたら かけつけなきゃ 細かな心のケア それも大切 まっすぐに駆け出す姿に こみあげてくるのは「ガンバレ!」 いつだって同じように 全力を出せるように 支えていくのが ワタシの使命 この声が届くように 少しでも響くように ココロの精一杯を みんなのために とびきりの笑顔で さあ ペットボトル 差し出すたび 気持ちも伝わるはず 手から手へと ユニフォームに 染み込んでる 匂いは 積み重ねた日々の結晶 真っ先に伝えてあげたい 愛と感謝こめて「オツカレ!」 何度でも立ち上がって 全力をふりしぼって 生きてるみんなが ワタシの誇り 負けそうな時にだって 最後まで立ち向かって 明日(あした)の その先にある 目指す場所へと ワタシを連れてって さあ なにもかも包み込んで その背中照らすような 太陽みたいに いつかなりたい いつだって同じように 全力を出せるように 支えていくのが ワタシの使命 この声が届くように 少しでも響くように ココロの精一杯を みんなのために とびきりの笑顔で さあ |-|Romaji= SUKOABUKKU mune ni kakae BOORU to yume no yukue mimamotteiru KEGA wo shitara kaketsukenakya komakana kokoro no KEA sore mo taisetsu massugu ni kakedasu sugata ni komiagete kuru no wa “GANBARE!” itsudatte onaji you ni zenryoku wo daseru you ni sasaeteiku no ga WATASHI no shimei kono koe ga todoku you ni sukoshi demo hibiku you ni KOKORO no seiipai wo minna no tame ni tobikiri no egao de saa PETTOBOTORU sashidasu tabi kimochi mo tsutawaru hazu te kara te e to YUNIFOOMU ni somikonderu nioi wa tsumikasaneta hibi no kesshou massaki ni tsutaete agetai ai to kansha komete “OTSUKARE!” nando demo tachiagatte zenryoku wo furishibotte ikiteru minna ga WATASHI no hokori makesou na toki ni datte saigo made tachimukatte ashita no sono saki ni aru mezasu basho e to WATASHI wo tsuretette saa nani mo kamo tsutsumi konde sono senaka terasu you na taiyou mitai ni itsuka naritai itsudatte onaji you ni zenryoku wo daseru you ni sasaeteiku no ga WATASHI no shimei kono koe ga todoku you ni sukoshi demo hibiku you ni KOKORO no seiipai wo minna no tame ni tobikiri no egao de saa |-|Tiếng Anh= Holding the scorebook to my chest I’ll watch over the ball and everyone’s dreams Gotta head out when someone gets injured Caring for the fine details of people’s hearts is also important Seeing you head straight out I’ll put my feelings into saying “Do your best!” The same way every time So that you can give it your all Supporting you is my duty So that my voice reaches you So that it rings in you a bit more I’ll put all my heart into it For everyone’s sake My biggest smile Every time I offer a water bottle My feelings are conveyed from hand to hand The scent that the uniforms carry is the physical form of the days we’ve been through I want to tell you upfront Filled with love and gratitude “Good work!” Stand back up as many times as it takes Using up all your might My pride is with all of your energy Even when it seems like we’re losing We’ll stand up to it to the very end For what lies tomorrow For the place we’re reaching for Take me to it Someday I want to be like the sun that shines upon your back and embraces everything The same way every time So that you can give it your all Supporting you is my duty So that my voice reaches you So that it rings in you a bit more I’ll put all my heart into it For everyone’s sake My biggest smile |-|Tiếng Việt= Giữ cuốn sổ trên ngực Tôi dõi theo quả bóng và giấc mơ của mọi người Phải vào trong sân khi có ai đó bị thương Quan tâm từng chi tiết của trái tim mọi người cũng quan trọng Khi thấy thấy các cậu ra sân Tôi dành hết cảm xúc trong câu nói:"Hãy làm tốt nhé" Lần nào cũng như vậy Như thế bạn có thể cố hết sức mình Ủng hộ bạn là nhiệm vụ của tôi Để giọng nói của tôi vang đến bạn Như thế có thể làm rung động trái tim bạn một chút nữa Tôi đặt tay lên trái tim mình Vì lợi ích của mọi người Nụ cười lớn nhất của tôi Những lần tôi đưa những chai nước Những cảm xúc của tôi từ bàn tay này sang bàn tay khác Những mùi hương mà những bộ đồng phục mang theo là thể chất của những ngày chúng ta trải qua cùng nhau Tôi muốn nói với bạn Đầy tình yêu và lòng biết ơn "Cậu làm tốt lắm!" Hãy đứng lên bao nhiêu lần nếu cần Hãy dùng hết sức lực của mình Niềm tự hào của tôi với sức mạnh của bạn Cho dù có vẻ như chúng ta đang thua dần Chúng ta sẽ đứng lên cho dến phút cuối cùng Cho những gì ở ngày mai Cho nơi mà chúng ta đang tiến tới Hãy đưa tôi đến đó Một ngày nào đó tôi muốn trở thành mặt trời tỏa sáng cho bạn và vây quanh mọi thứ Lần nào cũng như vậy Như thế bạn có thể cố hết sức mình Ủng hộ bạn là nhiệm vụ của tôi Để giọng nói của tôi vang đến bạn Như thế có thể làm rung động trái tim bạn một chút nữa Tôi đặt tay lên trái tim mình Vì lợi ích của mọi người Nụ cười lớn nhất của tôi Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật